The present invention concerns that of a new and improved health apparatus for use by individuals while driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,586, issued to Reinoso, discloses a pair of sleeves to be worn by a user to provide sun protection for the skin on the arms and shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,062, issued to Tseng, discloses an arm protection UV-proof sleeve secured with an elastic closure for use by a driver to prevent skin damage from the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,157, issued to Pryor, discloses a fabric covering for protecting the upper arm of an individual from excess solar radiation while projecting an arm out of the window of a vehicle.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved health apparatus for use by individuals while driving. The health apparatus would be an arm shield which would be worn over an individual""s xe2x80x9coutside armxe2x80x9d while driving. The arm shield would reduce sun exposure on the arm and would be attached via two end-mounted elastic bands. An extra hood could be wrapped around the individual""s hand on the outside arm for added protection.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a health apparatus for use by individuals while driving that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the health apparatus for use by individuals while driving that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the health apparatus for use by individuals while driving in detail, it is to be understood that the health apparatus for use by individuals while driving is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The health apparatus for use by individuals while driving is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present health apparatus for use by individuals while driving. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a health apparatus for use by individuals while driving which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a health apparatus for use by individuals while driving which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a health apparatus for use by individuals while driving which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a health apparatus for use by individuals while driving which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.